Three Houses, Three Legends
by Captain Jack X
Summary: A what-if story where Robin, Corrin, and Byleth find themselves working together as teachers at the Officer's Academy in Fodlan. Brought together for varying reasons, the three heroes must come together and unite if they hope to save the continent - and the Outrealms - from the brewing war.
1. Chapter 1 - Robin

"No!" The Dragon screamed in rage as the last of its life faded from it's body.

"Robin, no!" Chrom shouted as he saw his friend starting to fade away. Little by little, the young tactician's body began to shimmer and vanish into thin air.

"Thank you, Chrom", said Robin as a sad smile crept onto his face. "For everything... Tell the others my last thoughts were of them. May we meet again, in a better life." As soon as he said those words, the last of Robin's essence disappeared. Just before he vanished completely, Robin heard Chrom's faraway sobbing. For a few moments, Robin felt a sense of peace washing over him. The battle was over, the war was won. "Is this the end?" Robin found himself asking to no one in particular. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Not quite, Fellblood." Robin opened his eyes to see a tall woman with long flowing green hair standing before him. She was clad in a long white dress that seemed to shimmer as she moved. It was a figure Robin had come to know quite well in the last few days leading up to his final confrontation with Grima.

"Naga? What are you doing here? Shouldn't I be... gone or something?" Robin looked around in confusion only to see the two of them were standing in an empty white void.

"Technically yes." Naga explained. "By slaying Grima, you've cut off the Fellblood line and effectively saved your own world. This has also brought the effect of severing your tether with reality. Your soul was left drifting into nothingness until I found you. Currently we are residing in an Outrealm."

"The Outrealms huh? Incredible." Robin moved around the void, inspecting the non-existent area around him. The Shepherds had taken several trips through the Outrealm Gate in Ylisse during the two years before the Valmese War and the white haired tactician had made plans to return once that war had been settled. "I knew the realms held power, but you literally saved my life. So... Are you to send me home or...?" Robin's heart fell when he turned to see Naga shaking her head.

"Sadly that is beyond my power. For you see, the Brand of the Defile still marks you." Robin looked down to see Grima's purple mark still blazed into his skin. "Since Grima no longer exists in your realm, the Brand has nothing to draw power from in order for you to live. I lack the power to remove it as well. Only one being has the power to reverse the effects of a curse such as yours..."

"Who is that?" Robin asked quickly. "If it means I can go home, I'll seek out this being who are they?"

"Another dragon," explained Naga. "Her name is Sothis. She was a Divine Dragon with power rumored to be equal to my own. It was even said she had control over the flow of time itself. If you were to find her, she could possibly reverse time on you and remove the Brand, thus allowing you to return." It didn't take Robin long to decide what to do next.

"Then tell me where to find her." He said, moving towards the dragon. "I'll do whatever it takes. There are people back home waiting for me. friends and..." A tear came to Robin's eye as he thought of a certain someone. "... and family."

"Very well," said Naga. "I can send you to the realm where Sothis resides, but I cannot assist you beyond that. Sothis commands her own section of the Outrealm, and a divine edict forbids dragons from crossing over into other realms. Once you are there, it will be your task to find her. " Naga raised her arms and began chanting. As she did so, a Gate appeared before Robin, leading to what appeared to be a forest at twilight. "Here is your destination. The continent of Fodlan, Sothis' domain."

"Thank you, Naga." Robin smiled as he placed his hand on the gate. "I'll see you soon. Please watch over Chrom and the others until I return." With a newfound determination, Robin stepped through the Gate. There was a blinding flash of light and Robin found himself standing in the middle of the forest. Looking down, Robin saw a Levin Sword hanging at his hip. A final gift from Naga it would seem. Brushing a hand through his hair, Robin turned and saw a small sign at the side of a dirt road. It seemed as though a town called Remire village was just up ahead. The tactician started down the road and it wasn't long until he heard a scream in the distance. With a start, he began to pick up his pace, quickly drawing the Levin Sword as he did so. "Time to get started..." he muttered.

* * *

**Hello! Captain Jack X here! So this is my first attempt at Fanfiction after a three year hiatus. If my work is rusty, then please don't hold it against me. I'm really excited to be sharing this story with all of you since this is an idea that I've been considering writing for a few good months now. Hopefully you all like it, and will enjoy reading this story as much as I will writing it! With that said, the first chapters are going to be short since they are going to serve as quick intros for how/why Robin and Corrin ended up in Fodlan to begin with. Hopefully, once I get to Chapter Three, I'll be able to sit down and make these longer. Also... Ground Rules!**

**1\. I'm not going to give Robin or Corrin defined relationships from their games since someone is gonna end up butthurt if I ruin their OTP. I may allude to Morgan, Kana, or them being married, but that will be it. **

**2\. Students will be changing houses.**

**3\. As this chapter makes it clear, neither Naga or Anankos will be interfering.**

**With that being said... Let's have some fun!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Corrin and Lilith

Corrin closed her eyes she felt the afternoon breeze blow through her long gray hair. It had been several months since the defeat of Anankos and, for the first time since taking the Vallite throne, Corrin was finally getting a break from the duties of being queen. She had managed to sneak out of the castle with none of the guards spotting her and fled to the hill overlooking the Bottomless Canyon. Thanks to Ryouma and Xander ceding large tracts of land to Valla, Corrin had been able to expand her kingdom outside of the canyon and liberate the Vallite people from their long imprisonment under the ground. The world seemed at peace for the first time since Corrin had set foot outside of the Northern Fortress in Nohr. As she was about to lie down and enjoy her little getaway, Corrin heard a familiar voice over the breeze.

"Corrrrrin! Corrrin!" Came the high pitched squeals of a little dragon. A few moments later, Lilith crested the hilltop and saw the young woman there in the grass. "Corrin! What are you doing here? You know you have Silas and the castle guard going mad looking for you right?"

"Relax, Lilith." Corrin said with a giggle. "They'll be fine without me for a little longer. It's not like Valla is just going to fall apart if I'm gone for a few hours. Besides, have you seen the weather today? It would be foolish to spend a day like today indoors and doing paperwork. If I promise to bring you a big juicy steak for dinner then will you be quiet about where I am?" The queen smirked and reached up to tickle Lilith's scales as she said this, causing the dragon to erupt with laughter.

"Fine, fine. My mouth is shut!" Lilith howled between fits of laughter. Corrin let out a satisfied sigh as she returned to her business of enjoying her little break. Lilith even floated down to join her. The two snuggling against each other as another crisp wind blew over them.

"We've come quite far since the Northern Fortress haven't we, Lilith?" Corrin asked as she turned her head to face the Bottomless Canyon again.

"We have indeed, Corrin." Lilith agreed. "Some of us came farther than others..." Corrin was about to inquire what Lilith was referring to when a new shadow fell across the two of them, blotting out the sunlight. At first, the newcomer only cleared their throat, causing Corrin to groan.

"Ok, Silas, you found me... I'll come back to the cas-" Corrin stopped short when she sat up and finally got a clear look at the individual. The figure in question was one of the biggest people Corrin had ever laid eyes on! He stood at a dizzying height and his body was toned and muscular. The skin on his arms and legs was covered in various scars and he had long hair that was whiter than snow. The man said nothing at first, causing Corrin to try and say something to break the tension. "Um... I don't know who you are. Did Xander send you? I know we are still negotiating the lan-"

"Corrin!" Lilith said through a hushed whisper. "This is no human! This is someone more powerful than you can even imagine. This man is... Moro." Lilith said that last part in total awe, as though she were standing in front of Anankos all over again. Corrin was about to inquire when Moro opened his mouth. When he spoke, Corrin felt her body shake. It was as though her body was trying to shy away from this figure that even Lilith seemed afraid of.

"You would do well to listen to Lilith, Young One." Moro said as he uncrossed his arms. "I am Moro. The First Dragon. The First... and the Last. Lilith... I have come for you. I have a mission for you."

"What is it, Moro?" Lilith asked, suddenly perking up to attention. "Whatever it is, I shall accomplish it. You know I owe you my life." At this, Corrin stepped between the two, desperate to understand what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but could we please take a few steps back here? Lilith, how do you know this guy? Why are you so willing to go along with whatever he says?! He could be trying to send you on a suicide mission!" Corrin suddenly found herself on the receiving end of two very dark glares from Lilith and Moro.

"Corrin..." Lilith said sadly as she turned back to Moro. "Moro was one of the First Dragons; who created this Realm. Alongside Anankos and the others, they created all life you now see before you. It was Moro who gave me the power to return to my dragon form and save your life when Hans threw you into the Bottomless Canyon. If it wasn't for him, you would have fallen into Valla prematurely and likely you'd have been killed on the spot."

"Very good, Lilith." Moro said with a smile. "It was I who saved your life that day, Young One. In exchange for my help, Lilith is doing me a favor by assisting in saving other Dragons in the Realms. You saw what happened with Anankos didn't you? Well, there are more dragons like him out there, going mad as a result of their degeneration and destroying all they've created. I'm one of the few who has retained my sanity through the centuries, and I have taken the task of stopping other dragons before they degenerate too far. In another realm right this moment, there is a dragon who is degenerating. She is attempting to resurrect her fallen mother in a ritual that will certainly bring about the end of that world. She has tried time and again to do so, but she was met with failure. Now, I fear she has successfully found a way to revive her mother. If a dragon is returned to the world through unnatural means, it could prove catastrophic for the world. I need Lilith to go and confirm my suspicions, and if needed, destroy the dragon." At this point, Corrin found herself staring down the elder dragon.

"Now wait just a moment! Lilith is my friend and I'm not going to just let her go off on her own to some other realm to risk her life. If we need to stop this dragon, let me rally the kingdom forces and we can go through the Dragon's Gate together. No dragon could stop us! Just look at Anankos!"

"I can't send a whole army or the Immaculate One will know what I am up to. This needs to be covert, otherwise she will turn on all the realms and attack herself. She still commands a great deal of influence in her own Realm."

"Fine, then I'll go with Lilith! Like I said, I'm not abandoning my friend like that!" Moro sighed and gave Lilith a sideways glance.

"Is she always like this?" He asked her.

"You get used to it..." Lilith replied.

* * *

A week later, Corrin and Lilith stood at the Dragon's Gate in Hoshido. After telling Silas that she'd be leaving and to look after Kana while she was away, Corrin had made arrangements with her cousin Azura to oversee Valla while she was away. Lilith turned to Corrin as the woman sheathed the Yato sword onto her hip.

"Are you sure you want to do this Corrin? If we go through the Gate, there is no coming back until our mission is complete."

"I'm sure Lilith. If people are in danger from a dragon like Anankos, then it's our duty to help them. I can't let something like that happen again..." A tear started to form in Corrin's eye as she thought back to the allies she had lost in the war with the Silent Dragon. Shaking it off, she turned to Lilith with a smile. "Besides, this will be a good break from being Queen. I have the Yato and my Dragonstone as well so I'm more than prepared! Come on, Lilith!" Corrin took a running start and jumped into the Gate with Lilith following close behind.

When the pair came to, they looked around and found themselves in a dense forest. In the distance, there appeared to be a small village. In the enter of town, there was even a large bonfire blazing against the twilight sky. Upon further inspection, Corrin and Lilith's eyes went wide when they realized one of the huts was literally on fire! Hearing screams in the distance, Corrin and Lilith both took off towards the village.

"Well, Lilith. It looks like it's time to get started!" Corrin shouted.

* * *

**Phew... Ok, long lore drop about dragons out of the way, and Corrin is in Fodlan! I think you all should know what's coming next ;). Also, to those of you who may be confused, Moro is an actual character from Fates! He's not integral to the plot, but he's mentioned several times, and Lilith directly invokes him on a few occasions so I thought it would be fun to make use of him. I took some liberties with his appearance (obviously), but I also left it a little vague so you can imagine what a First Dragon may look like. Now... Can't wait to finally get this story off the ground and have our heroes meet! See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Byleth

**Remire Village - 30 Minutes Before the Attack**

Byleth sighed as he slowly pulled himself out of the small bed he'd been lying in. It wasn't often he slept through the whole day, but after dealing with three bands of thugs yesterday; his body had been screaming for a nice long rest. Fortunately for him and his father Jeralt, the people of Remire Village were more than happy to oblige them after all their hard work. As Byleth rubbed his eyes, he saw Jeralt getting into his armor in the corner.

"Ahh. Finally awake are we?" Jeralt cracked a small smile as he pulled on his breastplate. "I never thought you were going to wake up, kid. Were you having that dream again?"

"Yes..." Byleth replied as he stood up and started dressing himself. "I was dreaming about a war this time. I saw two armies clashing on an open field. Then... there was this young girl with green hair."

"Huh... There hasn't been a battle like that in over three centuries. And as for the girl, well I can't say I have ever heard of anyone who matches that description." Jeralt picked up his lance and proceeded to the door. "Whatever the case, you'll have to push those thoughts out of your mind for now. We have a new job in the Kingdom tomorrow so we'll be leaving right away in order to make Fhirdiad by daybreak." Before Jeralt could get to the door, one of the mercenaries rushed in.

"Er... Captain? Your presence is requested outside."

"What now?" Jeralt asked as Byleth finished dressing and followed his father outside. Once outside, three youths turned to face them. They looked to be wearing some sort of uniform, but they were all decked out in different colors. One of them, a young blonde man dressed in a blue cloak, approached.

"Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire. We're being pursued by a group of bandits." The white-haired girl standing next to him chose to cut in next.

"They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp. Two of our teachers were seriously wounded."

"We've been separated from our companions and two of our professors were wounded pretty badly. The bandits are after our lives, not to mention our gold", said the third student. This one was a darker skinned boy who had a shorter gold colored cloak hanging from his shoulder.

"What do bandits want with a group of brats like you? Wait..." Jeralt was about to make a comment when his lieutenant ran up to him.

"Captain! Bandits spotted outside the village! Damn... there are a lot of them."

"Damn..." Jeralt muttered as the shouting of the bandits began to draw closer. "Well, Kid, looks like you're going to be putting your training to the test sooner than I thought." Jeralt turned to the assembled soldiers. "Men! Prepare for battle!" Turning to the kids, Jeralt addressed them. "You three, stay close to me and Byleth. If you're the ones they're after then it'll draw the bulk of the fighting to us.

* * *

Sure enough, as Jeralt had predicted, the bulk of the fighting had been drawn to the three students. Byleth breathed heavily as he cut down yet another bandit.

"They just keep coming..." He muttered to himself as he raised his sword to perform another Combat Art. Byleth turned back for a second and saw the three kids were holding their own against the enemy as well. The boy in blue and the girl were maintaining a front line while the third boy fired arrows from the rear. It was exceedingly clear that whoever had trained the three of them had done a good job. Byleth returned his focus to fighting just in time to block an axe that was about to hit him in the chest.

Before he could strike back however, there was the sound of crackling thunder and a bolt of electricity shot the bandit in the back! Byleth looked up to see another young man with white hair and a long black and purple coat fighting among his father's men. Byleth didn't recognize him, but he clearly wasn't an enemy, and that was enough for the moment. In the distance, Byleth could make out another unknown figure, a young woman with long gray hair and strange looking armor, carving up enemies with a sword of her own. What Byleth found strange was that, whenever an enemy seemed to get close to this woman, there was a sudden flash of light and the enemy would recoil back in pain. Byleth wondered where all these strange allies were coming from when he spotted a much bigger bandit, an imposing man with a rough cut beard, suddenly run in his direction.

"Hey you with the blank expression! Get outta my way!" The burly man charged Byleth down, but before he got close, an arrow firmly planted itself in his chest. Stumbling backwards, the bandit leader looked up to see the three youths charge him. First, the boy in blue began a series of strikes with his spear. Then, the girl switched in and delivered a crushing blow to the man's sternum with the hilt of her own axe. Finally, Byleth watched in amazement as a series of arrows flew and planted themselves firmly in the bandit leader's chest, causing him to fall over backwards.

Byleth felt himself relax for a moment before the leader suddenly jumped back up and charged the girl! For a split second Byleth considered pushing her out of the way before a sudden burst of energy ran though his body. He'd SEEN this before. Without a second's hesitation Byleth charged forward, deftly blocking the axe and kicking the bandit backwards. The leader stared, wide eyed, at what had just occurred before calling for his troops to flee.

* * *

**Remire Village - After the Battle**

As Jeralt's men tended to their injuries, the father and son navigated to a nearby grove of trees with all the strangers in tow. The three youths stuck together while the white-haired man, kept fidgeting with the Levin Sword in his sheath. The girl seemed to keep shifting her focus off into the treeline only to jump a little when Jeralt started speaking.

"Well I suppose I should thank you two first for your support." Jeralt said with a sigh as he leaned against a tree trunk. "You don't seem like you're from Fodlan. Just who are you anyway?"

"Well my name is Robin." The white-haired man said, offering a small bow. "I'm... a traveler from another kingdom."

"And I'm Corrin!" The girl said with a smile, her attention now fully on the group. "You could say I'm a traveler as well. Though... I guess I might as well be a mercenary now that I'm here."

"Well either way, thank you for your support." Jeralt offered a tired smile. Turning to the other three, Jeralt continued. "Now as for you three..." Before Jeralt could get any further, a sudden cry of war horns blared in the distance. A troupe of knights ran into the village, shouting like maniacs.

"The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our- Wait? Where did the bandits go?!" Cried out a mustachioed knight who was leading the pack.

"Oh no..." Jeralt muttered as he let loose a strong of curses under his breath. "Not him..."

* * *

**The first official Byleth chapter is done! YAY! Now we can get onto the actual story. If you are wondering why Sothis was cut out, I just didn't want to have to re-do the Divine Pulse conversation. She's still there, but I have to reduce some characters so Robin and Corrin can gain some spotlight. If anything, there will be Sothis in the future. Also, I'll probably either be abridging or cutting most in-game conversations for time's sake. You've all likely seen/read them, so I feel safe if there aren't all there word-for word. With that said, I'm still having fun writing this so stay tuned for Garreg Mach Monastery!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Garreg Mach Monastery

**Byleth - Remire Village**

"Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness it's been ages!" The knight who had been leading the reinforcements bellowed out a string of salutations as he walked up and embraced Jeralt like he was an old friend. "Don't you recognize me? It's Alois Rangeld! Your old right hand man!" The man continued on, mentioning something or other about Jeralt disappearing twenty years ago while Jeralt placed a hand over his forehead.

"Ugh... You haven't changed a bit Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that "Captain" nonsense. I'm not your captain anymore. Nowadays I'm just a mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend." Jeralt was about to turn and leave when suddenly, Alois was down on one knee, yanking Jeralt's arm.

"No! That isn't how this ends! I insist you return to the monastery with me!" Jeralt threw his hands up as Byleth heard him mutter something about Garreg Mach and the Seven Hells. "And what about you, kids?" Alois asked as he turned to Byleth, Robin, and Corrin who stood off to the side. "Are you members of Jeralt's crew?" Before Byleth could reply, Robin spoke up first.

"Actually no. I'm just a traveler in these lands. My name is Robin." He said with a bow.

"And I'm Corrin!" Came Corrin's easy reply. "I'm sort of a traveler too. I'm here on some business though." Byleth sighed as he finally got a moment to speak.

"I'm with him." Byleth said flatly as he pointed to Jeralt. "He's my father after all."

"Is that so?" Alois quizzically looked Byleth over as if trying to size him up. "Well... Physical differences aside, you do seem to have the captain's mannerisms. I'd love for the three of you to see the monastery as well! You will join me won't you?"

"Even if we refuse, it'd take an idiot to think we could run from the Knights of Seiros", said Jeralt, rubbing his forehead as he turned to give orders to his mercenaries. "Men! Change of plans. I'm going to Garreg Mach for some personal business. Continue your march to the kingdom as ordered. I'll send a hawk to Arianrhod with further commands!" The men all groaned, but returned to their campsite to finish packing. While Alois dragged Jeralt into a new conversation - which seemed to be Alois just rambling while Jeralt sighed in response - Byleth noticed Robin and Corrin had moved over to the three students from earlier.

* * *

**Corrin - Remire Village**

"-way you carried yourselves on the battlefield was incredible! The two of you never lost control of the situation. I think I speak for all three of us when I say you have shown us there is still much to learn." The blonde man praised Corrin and Robin as Byleth approached. Corrin smiled and waved.

"Hey there! It's Byleth right? Great job on the battlefield. Dimitri here was just telling us how amazing you were!" She pointed to the blonde while the other boy and girl nodded in agreement. "Claude and Edelgard over there asking if they could 'recruit' us. "

"Sorry... But I don't believe we've been formally introduced." Dimitri offered a bow. "I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I hail from the Kingdom of Faerghus. If I may, I would-" He was cut off by Edelgard before he could continue.

"I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. I come from the Adrestian Empire. I must implore you three to consider lending your services to the Empire. For you see, I'm no mere student. I am also the Empire's-

"Halt, Edelgard!" Dimitri threw a hand in front of her. "Please allow me to finish my own proposition!" Turning and smiling to the three he continued. "The Kingdom is in dire need of individuals like yourselves. Please con-" Before he could get any further, Claude stepped in front of Dimitri and pushed him away. Corrin found herself giggling under her breath at the antics of the trio. They were almost like siblings, vying for a parent's attention.

"Whoa there! Don't be so hasty you two. You can't just recruit people you just met. I on the other hand was going to build a long and lasting friendship with these three on the way back to the monastery before I started asking any favors. But since we can't have any niceties in this world then I, Claude von Riegan, must ask where your allegiance lies?"

"Uhh... My allegiance?" Corrin hadn't expected to be put on the spot so quickly. She couldn't exactly tell strangers she lived in an underground kingdom, much less that she came from the Outrealms. "W-well. I'm from a Kingdom to..." In the distance, Corrin saw a shimmer of light in the bushes. Lillith, huddled under the brambles, pointed her finger downward. "The South! Far to the South!" Corrin shot out quickly. In the bushes, Lillith rolled her eyes. Robin followed with a similar excuse, saying he was just a traveler. Finally, it was Byleth's turn.

"Well my father says we belong only to ourselves, but I've been told I was born in Adrestia, The Land of Ancient History", he said. In the corner of her eye, Corrin saw Edelgard flash a smug look before she stepped forward.

"A wise choice. Although the Empire has fallen from its former glory in recent years, the other regions are mere offshoots that pale in comparison." Edelgard was about to go on a tangent about Imperial history when Alois shouted from across the village.

"Alright, you six! That's enough small talk. Let's get going!"

"My my", said Claude. "It would seem as though we'll have to continue this conversation another time. C'mon! Last one to join the group travels with Jeritza!" Edelgard and Dimitri took off running after Claude leaving the trio to ponder what had just occured.

* * *

**Robin - The Road to Garreg Mach**

The morning sun beat down from overhead as Robin wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. The convoy consisted of only a few covered wagons and horses which were being used to carry the injured back to the monastery. From what the tactician had gathered, the bandits had apparently caught the group in a surprise attack, resulting in quite a few injuries. Any leftover horses had been given to the knights in order to scout ahead. It was a simble yet effective strategy for insuring the group's safety. Robin was so lost in thought, he failed to notice Dimitri moving up to him.

"So have you truly never been to Garreg Mach before?" Robin turned and saw the young man walking next to him, his blue cloak shining in the light. "I'd be happy to show you and the others around."

"Yeah that sounds nice. So, what exactly do you do at the monastery? Are you a reserve army or something like that?" Dimitri chuckled at Robin's suggestion.

"Close. Edelgard, Claude, and myself are all students at the Officer's Academy. The three regions of Fodlan send students there to be trained as knights under the Knights of Seiros. They are considered the most elite force in all of Fodlan."

"From what I've heard, these knights seem quite skilled." Robin was about to question further when a sudden whisper in his ear caused him to jump. He whipped around to see Claude had snuck up behind him.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't resist eavesdropping." Claude said through a grin. "The monastery is really something else. It's literally Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad. And... here we are!" As the convoy broke through the trees, Robin's jaw dropped as he saw the monastery situated high on top of a mountain.

"Incredible..." Robin quickly began sizing up the terrain around the building. There was only a single path up the mountain as well as numerous battlements from which a defense could be mounted. Even to a trained eye like Robin's, he could spot little to no weaknesses in the structure. "It's quite the place. I can see why it's regarded so highly."

As they began the ascent up the side of the mountain, Robin heard a new voice whisper in his ear.

"Robin..." came a voice, barely a whisper. The white haired tactician whipped his head around only to find an advancing group of carts behind him. Brushing it off as nothing, Robin resumed walking up the trail, not noticing the mark on his hand had begun to give off a faint purple glow.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile! All this Coronavirus stuff had seriously messed up my schedule and then I could never force myself to sit down and write long enough to make something I was satisfied with. Hopefully this somewhat makes up for the lost time and I'll be able to make a new update sooner. I'd also been struggling with how to juggle the three viewpoints of the main characters now they are together and I feel like this is the best way as of right now. Unless I choose otherwise, each character should get a section of the chapter devoted to them and hearing their perspective on things. Also, Sothis will be coming, but I've decided to hold her off a bit longer in order to let Robin and Corrin breathe a bit and establish themselves. Until next time, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Three Houses

Rhea sighed contentedly as she set her teacup down on the table. The Archbishop had recently returned from morning prayers at the monastery cathedral and was currently relaxing in her private chambers on the monastery's third floor. She had an upcoming meeting with Seteth concerning the upcoming Feast Day of Saint Macuil. It would seem the Macuil statue in the cathedral had fallen into disrepair in the last few years and Seteth was adamant about having it fixed up in time for the feast day. Rhea stood from her table and was preparing to look for the green haired advisor when the door to her chamber opened and a dark skinned boy poked his head in.

"Lady Rhea?" Cyril asked as he stepped inside. "It would seem the expedition sent to Remire Village has returned. They sent a hawk in advance. Apparently there was a surprise attack by a group of bandits. Hanneman and Manuela were injured in the battle, but they are expected to recover."

"Very good. I'm proud the students were able to hold their own. Thank you for the news, Cyril", Rhea said, giving her attendant a graceful smile, but the look in Cyril's eyes meant there was more news.

"Not just that, Lady Rhea, but Captain Alois has reported that he's bringing guests back to Garreg Mach with him. Among them is Jeralt, The Blade Breaker."

"Jeralt?!" This news caused Rhea to briefly lose her composure before she righted herself. "Can it be so? I can't believe he's alive. Why would he return to Garreg Mach after all these years..." Rhea thought for a moment before remembering Cyril was still standing at her doorway. "Er... Thank you once again, Cyril. Would you please find Seteth and tell him to meet me in the audience chamber as soon as he is able?

"Yes, Lady Rhea!" Cyril bowed before turning and bolting out of the door, eager to please the archbishop. Meanwhile, Rhea found herself walking across the hall to the balcony which overlooked the courtyard of the monastery. At the gates, she made out Alois' party returning from their expedition. She smiled as her eyes made out Jeralt's blonde hair from the distance. As she continued, her eyebrows rose as she spotted the three travelers with the former captain, a certain blue-haired individual among them. Rhea raised a hand to her mouth in muted shock.

"I wonder... did the flow of time bring you here", Rhea asked to no one in particular.

* * *

"Wait... You want us to do what?!" Robin was quite taken aback as Alois chuckled to himself. No sooner had they arrived at the monastery when Alois had pulled Jeralt, Byleth, Corrin, and Robin aside and shepherded the group off to the audience chamber.

"Why to teach of course," said the knight as he got a moment to compose himself after Robin's outburst. "As you are aware, the student's professors were injured as a result of that attack so now we'll need three new teachers to take over the duties of running our three houses of students. I've seen you three on the battlefield so it seemed natural to suggest you for the positions. I've already recommended you to the archbishop so there's no changing my mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some duties to attend to around the monastery!" With that, Alois dashed out of the room leaving Jeralt, Byleth, Robin and Corrin alone in the audience chamber. While they waited for the archbishop, Jeralt began to mutter under his breath.

"To think I'd be back here after all these years... To not only be forced to see HER again, but even forced back into the Knights of Seiros to boot..."

"Erm... Excuse me, Jeralt, but I have a question," Robin said as he approached the former knight. "I've been meaning to ask, but who exactly are the Knights of Seiros? Are they some sort of private army?"

"Hmm? Oh that's right. I suppose you and that Corrin girl wouldn't know who the knights are; not being from Fodlan and all. You are right on one thing. The Knights of Seiros are the main military force of the Church of Seiros, the main religion on the continent. They are known as the strongest warriors on the continent. The Knights themselves are headquartered here in Garreg Mach, the middle point of all Fodlan."

"Wow... That's amazing." Corrin walked up to the group, her eyes gazing around the chamber. "I never knew a church could have such power. I mean, religion was never really much of a thing in my home country. We have ancestors we pray to, but that's about it. What about you, Robin?"

"Oh... me? I'm... not the most religious person." Robin offered an awkward smile and continued his new exchange with Corrin. Meanwhile, Byleth slid over to Jeralt and confronted his father.

"Father, you never told me you used to be a Knight of Seiros. I've never even heard you speak of your past before..." Byleth stared at the hard lines on his father's forehead, watching them grow deeper as Jeralt carefully chose his next words.

"Yeah, kid. I did raise you outside the influence of the church. Let's just say I'm not fon-", Jeralt was cut off by the sound of the doors opening. All the heads turned towards the door to see a green-haired man dressed in crisp blue and white robes enter, followed by another green-haired individual. Corrin and Robin both took a double take as this woman stepped into the room. She had an easy smile and ever her presence seemed to have a calming effect on the already quiet atmosphere of the room. As they approached the group, the man took a deep bow.

"Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I'm the current advisor to the archbishop", he explained.

"It has been a long time, Jeralt", the woman said. "Was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?" Turning to the other three she gave each of them a smile. "I see the miracle of fatherhood has blessed you well. They all seem like strong children."

"Oh no. Only the blue haired one is mine. He was born long after I left this place. I'd introduce you to the mother of my child, but we lost her to illness. These two are travelers that joined up with us in Remire." Jeralt pointed to each of them in turn.

"I see... Pardon my mistake then. As for all of you, I've heard of your efforts from Alois. Please tell me your names?" They all quickly introduced themselves before Rhea continued.

"Robin, Corrin, and... Byleth? All fine names indeed. I am Rhea, archbishop of the Church of Seiros. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving the students of the Officer's Academy." She then turned her attention to Jeralt before she continued. "Jeralt, I assume you already know what I wish to say to you."

"You want me to re-join the Knights don't you?"

"Your apprehension stings, but I had assumed Alois probably asked you already. I fear I must step away at the moment. As for you three, Professors Hanneman and Manuela would like to speak with you in the Cardinals' Room. They have already made the arrangements for you three to take over as the teachers at the academy in their absence. Until tomorrow... farewell." With that, Rhea stepped out of the room.

* * *

**Robin - Garreg Mach Training Grounds**

Robin rubbed his forehead as he walked down the hall through the monastery. Getting taken in by this Church hadn't been part of his plan and neither was getting a job as a teacher. After meeting with the professors however, the tactician had begun to reconsider. Even with Naga's direction, Robin had to face the facts. He was in an unfamiliar country with no knowledge of the history and no connections whatsoever. If he knew anything about dragons, looking in the church would be the best place to start.

As Robin walked, he began to hear the sounds of weapons clashing up ahead. As he rounded a corner, his eyes widened at the large training ground that opened up before him. The area was much larger than the Shepherds training ground in Ylisstol, and there was a wide variety of practice weapons and dummies available. A small group of students was spaced around the grounds, all wearing the academy uniforms. On closer inspection, all of the uniforms here had blue highlights on them. Robin remembered Hanneman talking about one of the houses being the Blue Lions, the students from a kingdom to the north. Out on the grounds, Robin spotted a familiar face in the middle of a sparring match.

"Hello, Robin!" Dimitri's voice carried across the training grounds like a clap of thunder. With a single strike from his lance, Dimitri knocked his opponent, a dark brutish looking man backwards. "Take a break, Dedue. I'll be a bit."

Dimitri dashed across the grounds towards Robin and smiled as he drew close. "I heard from Professor Manuela that you'll be accepting a teaching position here. I sincerely hope you'll consider lending your strength to the Blue Lion house."

"I'm looking into my options", replied Robin as he leaned against a pillar. "Would you mind telling me a bit more about you? I'm still the stranger here after all."

"Oh right!" Dimitri perked up as he readied himself. "Well as you know, the Blue Lions hail from Faerghus, to the north. Our house is the most adept at the military arts, since our soldiers are trained in the ways of the sword, lance, and axe from birth. We also have one of the foremost sorcery schools in all of Fodlan as well." Robin nodded along as Dimitri continued to spew information about the Kingdom and how it all operated. Before long, Robin found himself chuckling to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" Dimitri asked. "Is there something about the legend of Loog that is humorous?"

"No no!" Robin waved his hand as he composed himself. "It's rather that I've been in a situation similar to this a long time ago. It struck me as funny that I should be experiencing it all over again. Continue"

Before long, Robin soon found himself introduced to the current members of the Blue Lions. Among them were Dedue, the dark skinned man from earlier, Ashe who smiled and thank Robin profusely for saving the King's life, Annette, who quickly began asking Robin about his Levin Sword and magical skills followed by a cleric named Mercedes who pulled Annette off Robin so he could finish his introductions, and Sylvian, Felix, and Ingrid fellow nobles and Dimitri's childhood friends. When Ingrid bowed to greet Robin, he noticed she quickly shot a foot backwards to kick Sylvain who had tried to look up her skirt. Felix on the other had, just nodded to the newcomer before quickly returning to his training. When all the introductions were complete, Robin smirked as he finally reached a decision about being a teacher.

"It's the Shepherds all over again." he muttered. "I think... I'm going to love it here."

* * *

**Corrin - ****Officer's Academy**

"So what do you think, Lillith?" Corrin asked as she sat next to a bush where the tiny dragon was currently hiding. "Do you think I should accept the job for now?"

"It might be our best chance." Lillith replied. "I sensed something off about that Rhea woman while I was hiding on the outside of the building. She's a dragon all right, and a powerful one at that. If she's this Immaculate One that Moro was referring to, then we best be on our guard." Corrin nodded in agreement.

"Right... Well then I guess I'll-"

"You'll do what, Scales? Keep talking to bushes all day?" Corrin's head shot up to see Claude approaching from across the grassy space where she and Lillith had been talking. "You know, if Hanneman or Manuella caught you doing that, they MIGHT start reconsidering Alois' recommendation. "

Corrin quickly got up and brushed the grass off her cloak. Meanwhile, Lillith pulled herself back into the bush, careful not to make a single sound for fear of being discovered.

"Uh... right!" Corrin offered a grin. "I was just muttering to myself! It's a... bad habit I developed after battles." Claude raised an eyebrow then shrugged it off as though he'd heard weirder explanations.

"Whatever you say, Scales. Either way, now that you are gonna be teaching here, have you considered which house you'll be leading? I might suggest the Golden Deer. We're not as... difficult as the other two. Care to learn more about the Alliance?" Corrin nodded and Claude gestured for her to follow him over to a set of oak doors emblazoned with the Golden Deer banners. "Welcome to the Golden Deer!" he said, opening the door to reveal... chaos.

"Rapheal!" shouted a young white-haired girl. "Would you please stop eating so loudly?! I'm trying to study!"

"Sorry, Lysithia!" shouted a young blonde with a muscular build, "I gotta buff up before the brawling tournament!"

"Would both of you be quiet?!" A third voice piped up. "I'm trying to properly enjoy my tea time!"

Nearby, a girl with a torn uniform was shooting arrows into a drawing on the wall in a crude target design while another boy in glasses was furiously drawing newer ones for her. All the while, there was a blue haired girl sitting in the corner, trying desperately to keep her head down in a silent prayer. Corrin stood there in shock as Claude just smirked and walked inside.

"Ahh! Home sweet home!" turning around, he gave Corrin a disarming smile. "Y'know... maybe I should start calling you and the others new nicknames. What do you think about Teach?"

* * *

**Byleth - ****Dining Hall**

While all this was going on, Byleth found himself in the Garreg Mach dining hall. Thankfully, Rhea had offered them full use of the monastery facilities and the dining hall was one of them. After grabbing a bite to eat, Byleth found a table and sat down, giving the food in front of him the full attention, he didn't notice Edelgard sitting down in front of him.

"Fancy meeting you here, Byleth, or should I say Professor?" Byleth looked up and saw the young white haired girl sitting in front of him, a saughert and cream in her hand.

"I guess you could call me that." he replied after a few seconds of thought. "I was given a teaching position here."

"I'm well aware. Manuela and Hanneman informed all the house leaders that you, Corrin, and Robin are to be our new professors for the year. I came to ask if you've decided which house will be getting your support in the future?" Byleth chewwed his fish for a few minutes before responding.

"I haven't given it much thought yet. I wanted to speak to some of the house leaders before I made my choice. I guess you'd be first then. What can you tell me about the Black Eagles?"

Edelgard smiled before she began, "Well since you claim to be from Adrestia then I'll spare you the ancient history. The Eagles are the most skilled class of mages here at Garreg Mach. Our numbers include Dorothea and Lindhardt over there." Edlegard pointed to where a young girl stood flirting with a knight and a young man who was currently sleeping on one of the dining room tables. "They seem quirky, but they are some of the strongest warriors here. Then there's Hubert." A chill filled the room as a shadowy figure appeared behind Edelgard.

"You rang, Lady Edelgard?" Hubert asked.

"Not now, Hubert." Edlegard said, causing Hubert to vanish as quickly as he had appeared. "Then we have soldiers of our own as well such as Ferdinand and Caspar." Byleth turned to see two young men arm wrestling at the table across from where they were.

"Finally there's Bernadetta, but she's currently in her room. If she tries to skip class, though, I'll make sure she gets out." Edelgard winked. "There's your basic rundown of who is in our house, I hope you'll give us your consideration." With that, Edelgard picked up her now empty glass and left the table. Byleth watched her leave, then shrugged. He wouldn't have to choose now, but Edelgard already seemed the most approachable of the three leaders. He'd check in with Robin and Corrin and see what they decided. Byleth picked up the last of his crayfish and popped it in his mouth. It was going to be a long couple on months.

* * *

**Holy crap this was the longest chapter I've done so far! I tried to trim out as much exposition as I could to keep the story going so I apologize to the Manuela and Hanneman fans. Hopefully we'll see them later, but for now they are background. What I can confirm is I think I finally found a viable story format to be writing this from now on. Later chapters will likely focus on one character apiece rather than all three at once to save me the headache of writing in three different voices. For now though, I hope you enjoyed this quick chapter and next time we'll finally see students picking there houses. Maybe there could be some surprise appearances as well! Anyway, it's late here so goodnight or good morning to you. **

**Also... Do you guys think Lillith should join the officer's academy? Leave a review or PM me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Monastery Life

**Robin - Garreg Mach Garden**

Robin sighed in relief as he found a shady spot in the garden away from everyone else. It had been three days since he'd arrived at Garreg Mach and he'd barely had any time to himself. According to the Archbishop, he, Corrin, and Byleth were to pick their respective houses in two days time. From then on, they would become full-time educators. Despite having no prior experience in a classroom, Robin had - on more than one occasion - been the primary trainer for the new recruits in Chrom's army when Frederick and Cherche were unavailable. He'd even managed to snag a few books on the subject from the monastery's library that morning.

"Can't be any harder than teaching Chrom proper shower etiquette...", Robin muttered as he remembered his lord's incident with the ladies' shower house. With a relaxed smile, Robin leaned back against the tree, and withdrew the first book. He hadn't gotten two pages in when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hello there! You are one of the mercenaries I presume?" Robin looked up to see a young man waving at him from a white gazebo in the middle of the garden. He was a young man with bright orange hair and a refined manor about him. It seemed as though he had a selection of herbs spread out in front of him on a small table. Giving up his moment of privacy, Robin pulled himself to his feet and walked over.

"Yes. I was one of the soldiers who arrived here with Jeralt Eisner, but I'm not one of his men." Robin explained to the man. "My name is Robin. Robin..." That tactician had noted that it was customary for people in this realm to have two names. One for themselves, and one for their family. He struggled to think of one that he could use, picking the first thing that popped into his mind. "Grim! Robin Grim."

"Grim? A rather unfortunate last name..." The man said. "Well it's a pleasure all the same! I am Ferdinand van Aegir!" He held a hand out to Robin which he returned with a firm shake. "I'm from the Black Eagle house. I assume you've met our house leader Edelgard?"

"I have. She's a very capable woman. I find it hard to believe a small girl like her could manage an axe so well on the battlefield."

"Yes, she is quite the leader", Ferdinand replied. "I'll have you know that I'm her superior in every way! I can even wield TWO axes in battle, even if I'm trained in the lance."

"So you're a braggert?" Robin asked bluntly.

"No no!" Ferdinand's face grew pale as he heard the B word. "Edelgard is simply my eternal rival and I must always be striving to be better than her. For you see, I hail from House Aegir. My father is the current Prime Minister and I'm due to take his place one day. It will fall to me to be the one to advise my future empress on all governmental matters so for that matter I must strive to be better than her!" Ferdinand smiled as he explained his dream to the white haired man. "Do you understand?"

At hearing that and seeing Ferdinand's bounding enthusiasm, Robin couldn't help but share in the smile.

"A desire to improve yourself for the sake of others? I understand that better than you know. What are you doing here exactly? What's with all the leaves?"

"Ahh! They're tea leaves", Ferdinand explained. "I'm something of a connoisseur of tea and since there's no class today, I was just thinking about the best tea would be. Would you care to join me, Mr. Grim?"

"Sounds lovely." Robin sat down across from Ferdinand as the latter began to prep the tea. "And you can just call me Robin for now. I'm not big on formalities."

"Very well, Robin! You may call me Ferdinand. Now how do you like your tea?"

* * *

**Byleth - Training Grounds**

Byleth wiped the sweat from his brow as he readied his sword for another attack against the training dummy. He normally wasn't one for skipping his training, but the last few days had been keeping him busy as he prepared for his upcoming role as a teacher. Fortunately, running a dummy through with a wooden sword was a halfway decent stress reliever. He unleashed a powerful Wrath Strike on the dummy only for his sword to break on contact. With a heavy sigh, Byleth walked over to where the tip fell and examined the broken piece of wood.

"Old wood..." he muttered, noting the battered and chipped condition of the blade. He turned to throw the sword away when a girl started running towards him from across the training grounds.

"Hey wait a sec!" She yelled, pointing at the broken weapon. The girl had short orange hair that looked like it had been hacked off with a hunting knife rather than being cut. She was wearing the Officer's Academy uniform, but it looked noticeably more ragged than the other students. She had even removed her jacket and was currently sporting it as a belt. In place of the boots worn by the female students, she'd switched them with a pair of dirty riding boots. The girl stopped short in front of Byleth, panting.

"You... aren't going to... throw that away are you?" She gestured to the pieces of the sword in Byleth's hands. "You know that wood can be recycled right? At the very least you could make the sword tip into a head for a training lance."

"Oh uh..." Byleth looked down at the sword. "Is that something you do here? I'm sorry I'm no-"

"Oh I know EXACTLY who you are, Byleth Eisner! Believe me when I say that I asked Captain Jeralt all about you. I'll have you know that, even if you are the captain's son; I'm still his number one apprentice. Don't you forget that!" Byleth just stared at the girl in confusion.

"You know my father? He never spoke of you before." Upon hearing this, the girl's face twisted into an expression of annoyance and frustration.

"You mean he never told you about me?! I'm Leonie Pinelli, and I'm going to become the one who succeeds Jeralt as the next Blade Breaker! Even if you are his son, I'm going to surpass you!" The girl started to turn away before she quickly snapped her head around. "Oh! And don't forget to recycle that sword." With that, Leonie stormed off across the training grounds, leaving Byleth standing there, processing what had just happened.

With a heavy sigh, Byleth took one last look at the training sword before he tossed it aside. Retrieving a new sword from a nearby weapons rack, Byleth returned his attention to the training dummy. As he began a new round of attacks on the dummy, his mind began to wander back to that Leonie girl.

"I hope I don't become HER teacher..." Byleth muttered to himself.

* * *

**Corrin - Fishing Pond**

"Damn it..." Corrin cursed under her breath as yet another fish escaped from her line. Despite her step-brother Ryoma having taken her fishing on the Shirasagi Lake several times, the young queen had never been particularly good at it. She felt her patience wearing thin as she tried to do the breathing exercises Ryoma had taught her to help relax her. "I've been at this for over an hour. You'd think I'd have SOMETHING by now." Suddenly, a voice came from behind Corrin, causing her to jump and whip her head around, missing yet another bite in the process.

"You're reeling in too quickly. You have to let the fish fight for a bit and wear them out!" Standing on the dock was a little girl with long curly green hair, a warm smile, and impish green eyes. When she saw Corrin missed a bite, she quickly blushed. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, I made you lose a fish!"

"No no! It's fine!" Corrin hurriedly reeled her line in as she tried to compose herself. "I wasn't having great luck anyway as you probably saw. I'm Corrin!" Corrin offered a hand to the young girl, but she didn't seem to recognize the gesture.

"Flayn", she said, offering a formal bow. "I know exactly who you are. You are one of the mercenaries who saved the house leaders on their mission. My big brother Seteth has told me all about you, or rather... he talks in his sleep. He... doesn't have much faith in you new professors."

"Figures..." Corrin muttered. Before Flayn could ask any questions, Corrin quickly changed the subject. "You mentioned you could help me with my fishing? It was probably obvious I'm not very good."

"Oh of course! I may not look it, but I've been watching students and fishermen here for years. What you need to do is fight the fish rather than trying to reel it in the moment you catch it. Go on, give it a try!"

Corrin quickly prepared her line again and cast it out into the pond. After several moments, there appeared a glittering shadow underneath the water. Suddenly, Corrin felt a sharp tug on her line.

"I got it!" Corrin said excitedly as she tried maneuvering her fishing rod as Flayn had suggested. The fish put up a hard fight and Corrin feared her line would snap under the weight of this fish. Eventually, Corrin felt the fish give way and a brilliant white fish exploded from the water, landing squarely on the dock. The fish's glimmering white scales shone in the afternoon sun and gave the fish an almost regal air of authority.

"A Goddess Messenger!" Flayn squealed in delight as she looked over the fish. "This is an incredibly rare catch even here at Garreg Mach! This is one of the tastiest fish in the pond! You really are quite the fisher, Lady Corrin!"

Corrin blushed a little bit at the compliment before returning her gaze to Flayn, "Thank you. It wouldn't have happened without your coaching. Now... what say we take this big thing into the cafeteria and have a meal? I'm starving!"

"That sounds lovely!" Flayn's smile grey even bigger as Corrin hefted up the large fish and they took off for the cafeteria.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this took fooooooooooooooorever to get out, but with everything going on in my life right now it's been harding finding the motivation to sit down and write anything. Add on computer issues and it's been damn near impossible to get anything done. So for now, please enjoy these little bits of filler. I'm proabably going to pepper in some 'Monastery Life' chapters every now and then in place of doing traditional support conversations with our main heroes. Hopefully you all think this is a good idea and hopefully I can keep it going. Chapter 7 is underway and we should be picking up the plot soon. Until then... stay healthy and stay safe. **


	7. Chapter 7 - A House, Crest, and a Dragon

**Rhea's Chamber**

"Ahh, you're all here. Come in, come in," said Rhea as Robin, Corrin, and Byleth all stepped into the archbishop's chamber. The day had finally come and the three would-be teachers were set to choose their houses. Rhea looked at all three of them and gestured for Seteth to join her. "Today, you three are to choose the houses you will represent in the coming year here at the Officer's Academy. Now, Seteth, would you please read off the houses?" Seteth unfurled a scroll in his hands, reading off the details of the houses to the trio.

"First... The Blue Lions. Hailing from the Kingdom of Fearghus; the students of this house all excel in the military arts. As you all know the house leader is Prince Dimitri, next in line to be the king. Now who will lay claim to the Blue Lions?"

"I'll take the Lions," Robin said calmly as he raised his hand. "I've had some time to get to know a few of them. Let's just say I've trained soldiers like them before." Rhea and Seteth both nodded as the latter handed Robin a sealed scroll with the Lions' symbol on it. As Robin accepted the scroll, Seteth turned back to Corrin and Byleth to announce the next house.

"Next we have the Golden Deer. Hailing from the Leicester Alliance, there students are skilled in archery as well as... other skills." Seteth grimaced as he remembered an unfortunate prank where Claude had placed stomach poisoning in his morning tea. With a smile, Corrin stepped forward.

"I'll take the Golden Deer. I may not look it, but I'm quite skilled at working with a lot of different personalities. I think I'll manage with them." Corrin accepted the scroll and stepped back in line. Finally, the Archbishop turned her attention to Byleth.

"It seems you'll be tasked with leading the Black Eagle house. It's funny you know..." Rhea giggled to herself as if someone had just told her an old joke. "Your father may not have told you, but he was especially close with the Eagles during his tenure here. It seems destiny has a good sense of humor." Rhea took the red scroll from Seteth and handed it to the blue-haired youth. Byleth cocked his head as he opened the scroll.

"Frankly I've never believed in destiny or anything of the like. I prefer to carve my own path." As he said this, Rhea only continued to smile.

"If that is the case, then you truly are the son of Jeralt. That's something I'd expect him to say." Turning her attention back to the group, Rhea addressed everyone. "Now that you have been assigned your houses, I expect you all to act as representatives of Garreg Mach Monastery. First and foremost, your students are your top priority. You are responsible for making sure no harm comes to any of them. They are the future of this continent after all."

"You'll need to have your first lesson plans submitted by the end of this week." Seteth continued. "At the end of this month, there is to be a mock battle between the three houses. This will not only be an assessment of the students, but it will also be the first assessment of your skills as professors. Do not disappoint the Archbishop. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Robin, Corrin, and Byleth said in unison.

"Very good. With that, you are free to go about your business for the day. If anything, it would be a good idea to call a meeting of your houses and make formal introductions." The trio nodded and were about to leave when Seteth called out to them again. "Before I forget, it seems as though Professor Hanneman wishes to see you three in his office. He says it's a matter of importance." Once again, the three nodded and departed.

"That went better than expected, Seteth", Rhea sighed as she sat down on the stone chair on the dias. "I have high hopes for our new three professors. What do you think?" Seteth however, was less than optimistic.

"What are you thinking, Rhea?! Are you going mad in your old age? You have put three strangers in charge of our houses. Jeralt's son I can tolerate, but those other two? You have no knowledge of their origins. Not to mention, I can sense something... dark coming from that Robin boy. As for the girl... she's not human, Rhea. Even you must know that much."

"Peace, Seteth." Rhea said with a wave of her hand. "My mind is as clear as ever. Trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

* * *

**Hanneman's Office**

"As I was saying, Crests are power incarnate", Hanneman explained. Robin listened intently as the old professor explained the intricacies of how Crests worked. Hanneman hobbled around his office, leaning on a wooden cane to support his crippled leg. Meanwhile, Corrin only half paid attention as she studied the various drawings plastered on the walls of the room. Byleth leaned against a wall and tried to follow along. Truth be told, the mercenary was interested, but saw no reason why he needed to know this. Hanneman continued to explain how having a Crest set warriors apart from their contemporaries and enabled them to acquire powers beyond those of mortal men.

"In conclusion, that's why I've called all of you here." Hanneman prodded the floor with his cane in order to get the group's full attention. "I reviewed the reports from the battle in Remire Village and I've been keeping eyes on you ever since we arrived at Garreg Mach. I believe all three of you possess Crests of your own!"

"Really? You mean, you think we have some hero's blood in our veins?" Byleth asked sardonically as a grin crept onto his face. As his interest in the situation was rising, Robin and Corrin shied away from the professor. Almost subconsciously, Robin covered his left hand.

"In a manner of speaking, yes", Hanneman gestured to Corrin and Robin. "I'm especially excited to examine the two of you since you claim not to be from Fodlan. I can only imagine what new kinds of Crests the two of you could be hiding!"

"Actually... My father was nothing more than a clergyman." Robin said. "He always told me our lineage was nothing special. If anything, my only claim is that we were... very devout."

"Same with me!" Corrin quickly added. "I was adopted at an early age and was constantly assessed to see if I had any powers. All I have is this sword from my mother." Corrin held up the Yato, her personal sword, to show to Hanneman. Aside from it's unique design, Corrin had been unable to draw out the sword's power since arriving in Fodlan. At this point, it was little more than a fancy blade.

"Ahh... A shame then. Well if you two wish to leave then I can't stop you. Carry on." Byleth watched as Corrin and Robin quickly left the office. Turning back to Byleth, Hanneman smiled. "Well then, would you care to let me examine you for a crest?"

"Sure thing." Byleth said as he stepped forward. "So I just put my hand over this thing?" Byleth raised a hand over the Crest Analyzer which Hanneman had talked about during his initial lecture. Almost immediately, the analyzer began to glow a bright purple color. Hanneman's eyes widened in excitement as a symbol appeared in the air over Byleth's hand.

"Ahh! I-I've never seen this Crest before! I must make a record of it!" He turned to his desk and quickly began making notes and mumbling to himself while Byleth just stared blankly at him. With a sigh, Byleth turned to leave, Hanneman not even noticing his departure. As he stepped intoi the hallway, Byleth looked down at his hand.

"So I have a Crest. This'll be interesting."

* * *

**Byleth's Room - Midnight**

Byleth woke up in a cold sweat that night, breathing heavily. He'd been having that dream about the battle again. He saw two armies clashing on a massive field; among them, two commanders battling it out in single combat, both intent on slaying the other. What had made this dream different was that Byleth had taken on the perspective of one of the combatants, a grizzled man with a long whip sword. His opponent, a striking young woman with long emerald green hair had just stabbed him in the chest with a silver dagger, causing him to wake up.

"My, my... Having a bad dream are we?" A young girl's voice drifted through the room.

"Who's there?!" Byleth shouted as he fumbled around in the dark for his sword. His eyes widened when a young girl appeared in front of him. A girl that he'd seen before.

"Hello, Byleth. It's been awhile." The girl gave him a cheery wave as Byleth lowered his blade.

"You're..." He searched his mind for the name. "Sothis, right? You were the girl I saw before the battle in Remire Village."

"Yes I am." She smirked, satisfied that Byleth had remembered. "I'm also the one who saved your life in that battle. Do you recall stupidly throwing yourself on an axe to save a wayward girl? I had to turn back the hands of time to stop you from killing me! I didn't even know I had that power. That means you could have killed both of us."

"You turned back time?" Byleth asked, much to Sothis' annoyance. "That explains why I knew the leader was attacking Edelgard wasn't it? I HAD seen that before."

"Yes, you are REMARKABLY sharp for a human." The girl folded her arms as she looked Byleth over. "I know not why we are linked, yet it has something to do with that Crest on you... When the human prodded it awake, it too awoke me. Now it seems we are together now. Anyway... I'm getting tired. Since you are going to be throwing yourself into life-threatening situations from now on, I want to ensure that we'll both survive. When the need arises, you too may call upon my powers. Now..." Sothis yawned as her body began to fade. "I'm... so... sleepy..."

With that, Sothis faded from sight. For a few moments, Byleth searched the room for any sign of her, but found nothing. When his sense of curiosity was satisfied, he began to crawl back into bed. After several seconds of trying to relax his shot nerves, Byleth soon settled into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Yay! Sothis is finally here! I know this chapter may feel a little skimpy on detail, but I wanted to cram all the heavy lore stuff into one chapter and get it over with. I had a lot more that I wanted to do here initially, but it's been a challenge to get myself to sit down and focus long enough to write. Plus, current events aren't exactly helping my motivation... Anyway, my real life issues aside, I hope you are all still enjoying this chapter and please consider dropping a review (Praise me, criticize me, or rip me a new one), all feedback really is appreciated! Is it tacky to ask for reviews? Who cares? I certainly don't!**


	8. Chapter 8 - First Lessons

**Byleth - Black Eagles Classroom**

"Wait... So that guy from the dining hall is our new professor?" Caspar scratched his head in confusion as he tried to process what he'd just heard. "Ok I did not see that one coming. Anyone else?"

"Easy, Caspar," said Dorothea as she shot a small bolt of electricity into his back; causing the impish noble to jump in shock. "I think you're being rude to our... strapping new professor." With a groan, Lindhardt groggily raised his head from a nearby desk.

"You should know by now that expecting politeness from Caspar is a lost cause, Dorothea." The green-haired boy turned to Byleth and smirked. "I'll be looking forward to class with you, professor, but I do hope you'll be willing to work around my nap schedule. I left a copy on the desk for your reference." With that, Lindhardt put his head back down and resumed his gentle snoring.

Meanwhile, Bernadetta covered her face and tried to leave the room the moment Byleth looked at her. She would have made it out were it not for Hubert almost materializing in the doorway to catch her before she could get very far.

"I do apologize on Lady Edelgard's behalf for the chaos you've just walked into, Professor." The dark haired youth sighed deeply as he picked up the now catatonic Bernadetta, placing her back in her seat. "Don't worry about her. She'll come around after Lady Edelgard and I have another discussion with her..."

Ferdinand, who'd been sitting in the back of the class the whole time, offered an easy smile as he stood up to address the new teacher, "I understand we are rather close in age, Professor. I would hope that you would not be offended if we as a class were to treat you like one of us. You see, we try to view each other as equals here in the Black Eagles regardless of age or status. I believe I speak for all of us tha-" Before he could get any further, Ferdinand was cut off by Edelgard who suddenly stood up from her desk, preventing him from speaking any further.

"What I believe Ferdinand is trying to say is that we want you to treat each of us as if we were regular students! I would have you know that I may be the Imperial Princess, but here I wish to be treated no differently than a commoner student. With that being said, I have high expectations for you, but I believe you may lead our house to glory in the coming year." With that, Edelgard resumed sitting leaving a stunned Ferdinand unsure of how to continue his practiced speech.

"Er... yes." Byleth began as he looked over the sparse notes he'd made before class that morning. From what little he'd managed to learn about the Eagles, he knew most of the students had scored high on their magical aptitude tests prior to the start of the semester. According to Hanneman, several of the students possessed unique Crests as well. As he looked over the room, he noticed a pair of wooden gauntlets sitting on the desk next to Caspar. Byleth relaxed a little as an idea came to him. "Well, I think we'll begin our first lesson with a training session. If we could proceed to the Training Grounds, I'd like to see what weapons you prefer to use in combat and note your progress with them."

"Woohoo!" Caspar bolted up in excitement, causing Lindthardt to fall out of his chair in shock from the noise. We get to break the ice with a training session! Best first day of class ever!"

"Wait... we are to break ice today?" Petra asked as she turned to face Caspar. "But, it's the middle of the Moon of the Great Tree. There is no ice for miles."

The class quickly descended into bickering over what they should start practicing on the training ground first. Meanwhile, Edelgard and Hubert stayed off to the side, both of them rolling their eyes.

"Welcome to your new role, Professor. I don't envy you." Hubert said through an ominous smirk.

"Ugh... I do hope you can manage them, Professor." Edelgard added as she facepalmed.

* * *

**Robin - Blue Lions Classroom**

"Good morning, class," said Robin as he stepped into the Blue Lions classroom. He jumped in surprise when all the lions suddenly stood up.

"Good morning, Professor!" Dimitri proudly placed a fist on his chest while the rest of the class remained standing. "I took the liberty of passing along the news of your appointment to the rest of our house. We all decided to show our eagerness by arriving early and being ready to begin studying."

"I can't believe we're going to be receiving instruction from someone with actual battle experience," Ashe piped up excitedly. "I mean, learning from books is one thing, but I'm sure you'll be able to give us skilled instruction on the battlefield as well." Nearby, Felix just sighed.

"Ashe... how many times do I have to tell you? Experience is nothing unless you have the skill to act upon it now. That being said, I was impressed by what you were able to show on the training grounds earlier, Professor. I'd like to request a sparring session with you sometime."

"Felix!" Ingrid shot him a look from across the room. "It's only the first day and you're already challenging our new professor to a fight? Honestly... Can't you just be civil for five minutes before you go around asking people to draw their swords?" Sylvain was the first to respond by placing a hand on Ingrid's shoulder.

"Trust me, Ingrid. Felix is a just a regular thug. You're never going to get a sensible thought out of him so why not ignore him and focus o-" Sylvain's poor attempt at flirting was quickly cut short by a punch to the head from Ingrid. While Sylvain nursed his head wound on the floor, Robin's attention was drawn to Dedue who'd stepped forward and offered the tactician a handshake.

"I didn't have a chance to thank you properly for your hand in saving his highness' life. If there is anything you need, simply ask and if it is within my power it shall be done. That said, if you bring any harm to Dimitri, I will show no mercy." Robin flinched a bit at the stone cold look that consumed Dedue's storm grey eyes. Dimitri thankfully managed to diffuse things by placing himself between the two.

"Dedue, there's no need for that! The Professor here surely poses no threat to me or anyone else! Please don't mind him, Professor. Dedue has just been very protective me since I was young." Robin just smiled and accepted Dedue's handshake while the class - except Felix - all laughed at Dimitri's momentary panic. Robin walked to the desk at the front of the classroom and arranged his teaching materials on the desk. Picking up a leather-bound notebook, Robin began flipping through it till he found his page.

"Ok, class. Since this our first day I wanted to run through the basics with all of you. I understand many of you are skilled with conventional weaponry, but according to class records, several of you haven't taken your magical aptitude tests for the year. So, I want to practice magic in the classroom today. If you have tomes, please produce them." Robin looked out to see a sea of blank expressions looking back at him.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Annette raised her hand from her desk at the front. "What do you mean to 'produce our tomes'? Books on magic are kept in the library if students only want to study new spells. Here in Fodlan, magic flows freely through all living beings. As a result, we can perform magic without the need for outside aids." As if to prove her point, Annette conjured a fireball in her palm. Sitting next to her, Mercedes smiled and offered gentle applause for the simple feat.

"Interesting..." Robin muttered to himself as he flipped to a blank page in his notebook. He began writing furiously while the class - once again - stared at him in total confusion. Seeing this display of tome-less magic had given the tactician an idea he was VERY eager to try. When he finally looked up, Robin blushed a little as he realized he'd gotten caught up in jotting notes. "Er... Sorry, class. Let's begin the tests."

* * *

**Corrin - Golden Deer Classroom**

"Class! Can we please calm down?!" Corrin shouted from the front of the class as she struggled to get ahold of her students. No sooner had she stepped into the classroom that morning then Claude had taken the opportunity to smuggle a small Gloucester cat under his cloak and release it in the room. In a matter of moments, the classroom had erupted into total chaos as the cat bolted from student to student. Several dropped what they were doing and hurried about to try and catch the frightened animal.

"Aachoo! Claude, why did you have to bring that creature in here?!" Lorenz shouted through a fit of sneezing. Apparently it seemed as though the usually prim and proper noble had quite the severe cat allergy.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with Lorenz for once," said Lysithea, who'd been getting quite frustrated with the whole affair. "This isn't a proper environment for learning, and we have a mock battle in less than three weeks."

"It's ok, everyone!" Raphael proudly stood up, holding the cat in his gigantic palms. "I got the little guy. I'm just gonna go and release him out in the courtyard. I'll even throw in some of my leftovers from breakfast. That'll make him happy." With that, he turned on his heels and stepped out of the room. Up front, Corrin sighed. It was only the first day and already she'd let things get out of control. For a moment, she questioned whether or not she should even keep up this charade of teaching when she suddenly heard a new voice from the back of the room.

"Lady, Corrin! Is that you?!" Standing in the doorway of the classroom was a tall woman clad in pale blue armor. She had long ice blue hair that ended in scarlet tips and enchanting golden eyes. Strapped to her back was a long lance that ended in a hooked blade. In an instant, Corrin recognized who this was.

"L-Lilith? What are yo-" Before she could continue, Lilith raised a hand.

"Play along," she said telepathically to Corrin. Turning to address the students, Lilith smiled. "Pardon for the interruption. My name is Lilith Ankos. I am Lady Corrin's retainer. We got separated upon arriving here in Fodlan. I'm sorry to interrupt." This got the students' attention and soon, all of the Golden Deer were murmuring among themselves.

"So does this mean we'll have to change professors again? Or will we have two? Wait... If we have two professors, then will that mean DOUBLE the homework!?" Hilda felt the color drain from her face at the mere thought of having to work to avoid doing more work. Off to the side, Leonie scoffed.

"If we do have two professors, at least this one seems more competent than the other," she muttered quietly to herself.

"Actually, I've already spoken with the archbishop regarding my situation." Lilith strode up to the front of the class to stand beside Corrin. "Since my liege is currently tied up with her role of acting as a teacher, I'll be here to assist with anything she may require. In the meantime, you'll see me around the monastery working with the knights. I do hope to get to know all of you very well in the next year!"

_Thanks, Lilith._ Corrin thought to herself. Internally, she was relieved to know Lilith would be there to help share the burden of teaching. Compared to their mission, Corrin had to admit that teaching this lot of students felt like the harder of the two tasks. Now that Lilith had managed to calm down the room, Corrin picked up her notebook and began her lesson plan. What the young lady didn't realize, was that one student was missing from the classroom. Meanwhile, a young blue-haired girl sat alone in the courtyard, a tiny cat on her lap. Marianne smiled as she rubbed the creature's belly; causing it to purr softly.

"Don't worry, little one," she said quietly. "Claude didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sure of that. He just likes to make trouble for people. We do have a new teacher today after all. I think she's rather nice. Don't you?"

* * *

**Hello, my friends! It's been too long hasn't it? Well another chapter has come and gone. This one took a lot longer because I wanted to make sure I could capture the different dynamics of the houses now that Corrin and Robin are thrown into the mix. For the most part, I think Byleth's interactions with the Eagles are going to be largely the same as the game presents them. As for Robin and Corrin, I tried to give them some stumbling blocks that will add to their characters. I think I did a decent job, but I'll let all of you decide that. Did any of you see this new form of Lilith coming in? It was a bit of a last minute addition, but I think she'll work since Corrin will need all the help she can get thanks to her more naive nature. Also, if I have any artists out there in my readership, I'd love it if someone could draw Knight of Serios Lilith! I think she looks pretty badass, but still retains her elegance from Fates. Anyway, I think that's all I've got for today. Tune in next time for the Mock Battle!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Dragons Within

**Robin - Garreg Mach Library**

Robin let out a heavy yawn as he closed the book he was currently reading. Turning to his stack of finished books, he tossed the new one on top of the pile that stood ten books high and counting. For the last two days, he'd spent nearly every free minute he had from teaching the Blue Lions to studying magic in the monastery library. He'd long since been wondering if it could have been possible for him to use magic, and with his discovery from the Lions two days ago, he felt as though it might be possible. So far, he felt that he was grasping the basics how magic functioned it Fodlan. Apparently, they called the study of combat magic 'Reason' and healing magic was 'Faith'. Since he'd never been a skilled healer, Robin had dedicated his full time to Reason and trying to see if it was at all possible for him to perform spells. Thankfully, many of the spell names had apparently carried over such as Thoron and Bolganone.

Leaning back in his chair, Robin sighed and stretched his arms. After a cursory glance around to make sure there was no one else present, Robin pulled the glove off his left hand. On the back of his palm, the Brand of the Defile gazed at him. Robin still felt himself shiver every time he looked into the six glaring eyes of the brand. Ever since the Dragon's Table, he could never look at the mark and not hear the deafening roar of the Fell Dragon ringing in his ears.

"Ok... Let's try this," said Robin as he extended his arm out. With a wave of his fingers, he found himself repeating a gesture he'd used countless times. Robin imagined the familiar cracks of lightning forming between his fingertips, but nothing seemed to come. He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the energy within himself and forcing it into his palm. Robin smiled in satisfaction as he felt his body beginning to respond and power flowed into his hand. When Robin opened his eyes however, what he saw made his blood run cold. Sitting there in his palm was not an orb of lighting, but an orb of dark magic!

With a shout, the tactician fell back out of his chair, hitting the floor with a heavy thud. Robin shakily pulled himself to his feet, trying to process what he'd just seen. He'd never been able to conjure dark magic before. Why did it trigger now? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard footsteps enter the library. Grabbing his glove, Robin slipped it back on just in time before Seteth rounded the corner.

"Oh... It's you. Robin, correct?" Robin felt Seteth's eyes analyzing him up and down as if he was trying to dissect him with his gaze.

"That's correct. You're the archbishop's advisor, Seteth? What are you doing here?"

"Well it's almost midnight and I heard a commotion coming from in here. The students are required to be in their rooms at ten so I was doing my rounds to make sure no one was up here after curfew. If I may ask, what brings you up here so late?" Robin responded by gesturing to the table.

"I was curious about how magic works on this continent. Where I'm from it's quite rare to see anyone who can perform spells without the assistance of a tome of some sort. In fact, I should probably be leaving now." Robin hurriedly picked up the stack of books and was about to put them back on the shelf when one of them fell from the pile. Before Robin could react, Seteth snatched it from out of the air.

"Hmm... 'The Fodlan Annals'," mused Seteth as he flipped through the book, "A complex and complete history of the early events that shaped the continent. They say it was written by Saint Cichol himself. I must say you have good taste in literature." Seteth replaced the book on the shelf while Robin did so with the rest.

"Well, it's definitely a dense read. I found the illustrations to be a bit lacking..." Robin sighed. "Anyway, it didn't have anything I was looking for, but it made for a decent break from study. In any case, goodnight sir!" With that, Robin turned on his heel and left the library, leaving behind a very puzzled Seteth.

"I could have sworn I felt a powerful release of magic..." Seteth looked towards the door as Robin disappeared around the corner. "Something not of this realm, that's for sure..."

* * *

**Garreg Mach Battlefield**

Byleth looked out over the small field in which the Mock Battle was to take place. Earlier that morning, all the students had awoken early and were marched down the mountain to a field where three tents had been placed at varying ends of the 'battlefield'. According to the rules, the houses all had two hours to discuss strategy and choose which members were to take part in the battle. In addition to the professor and house leader, only three students could join the fight. After an intense round of bickering between the Eagles, it was decided that Hubert, Dorothea, and Ferdinand would support Edelgard and Byleth.

As Byleth studied the terrain in front of him, the house members who weren't fighting were assigned to build the fortifications for the battle. Of the four, only Caspar and Petra showed any actual interest in getting things finished. Baradetta merely sat on the sidelines fretting while Lindhardt lazily floated building materials over to Caspar. Rubbing his forehead, the ex-mercenary busied himself with another weapon inspection. In addition to the sword strapped to his waist, Byleth had decided to arm himself with a lance. He didn't expect much of a challenge from any of the students, but Byleth still couldn't put a benchmark on how strong Robin or Corrin were. Having a weapon that could give him some distance made him feel a bit more confident about his chances. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when he heard Sothis' voice.

"Are you really going to jump like a child whenever I talk? You really must get over that..." Byleth couldn't see the girl, but he got the sense she was shaking her head at him. "Anyway, as this is our first battle working together, I feel it's only necessary to lend you a portion of my power."

"Your power?" Byleth murmured as he placed a hand on his chin. "You mean I'll be able to turn back time?"

"Yes, now you get it," Sothis said excitedly. "My powers are still weak so you'll only be able to use my Divine Pulse a few times, but I have no doubt that we can do it more as you and I both get stronger."

"Sounds interesting," Byleth responded as he began to make the final preparations for the mock battle. He was interested in testing out the power of the Divine Pulse for himself, but he didn't want to get in the way of his students. This was their battle after all. A cursory glance over the map of the battlefield showed where the other houses' camps would be, but it didn't specify which was which. Off to the side, Jeralt and several other members of the Knights of Serios were placed atop a cliff face in order to observe the battle and make rulings.

After several more moments of contemplating a strategy, a trumpet sounded across the field. The battle would begin in five minutes. Byleth turned back to the war tent and proceeded to observe his students.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Corrin and Lilith stood together watching the Golden Deer building their fortifications. For some reason, Claude had insisted that all members of the house participate in building their defenses, and they were looking quite sophisticated. In addition to several barriers, Claude had taken it upon himself to build three pitfall traps around the camp. Corrin couldn't help but smirk at the young man's scheme. She could never have imagined any one of her siblings pulling an underhanded trick like that.

Supporting her and Claude on the battlefield were Hilda, Lorenz, and Marianne. While the other house members were happy to contribute by helping build defenses, Leonie fumed a little at her not being chosen. It seemed she'd been eager to fight when she learned that Jeralt would be judging the match, but she was outvoted when Lorenz practically volunteered himself for the battle. Claude had chosen Marianne and Hilda personally since Hilda wasn't going to be much help on the defensive front, and they would need a healer.

As the horn sounded, Lilith turned to face Corrin, "It would seem that's my cue. I'm due to meet Jeralt on the cliffs in order to judge the battle. Whatever happens, I'm not granting you any special permissions ok?" As Corrin nodded, Lilith turned to walk away before she whipped her head around, adding with a wink, "Just so you know, you're not getting Astral Breath either!"

"Go!" Corrin said playfully as she turned her attention back to her students. Currently, Ignatz was directing Raphael in the construction of a barrier along the southern edge of the camp. Meanwhile, Lysithea was busy casting charms around the camp to ensure none of the other houses were spying. The Golden Deer had already decided to take a defensive stance for the main portion of the battle. Once another house started to break through their defensive line, they would rush out and swarm the attackers. Corrin fingered the Yato which was currently sheathed at her hip. According to Lilith, the blade had been cut off from the Divine Weapons' magic which resulted in the blade reverting to its sealed form. Corrin was saddened she couldn't draw out the full power of the sword, but it was likely for the best since they needed to keep a low profile.

"Alright everyone!" Claude called from the tent. "The Mock Battle is about to start. Everyone remember the plan?" As the students all nodded, Clade smiled and raised his arms. "This is the first day we'll get to show the Golden Deer house means business. We aren't the Whimpering Lions or the Insufferable Eagles; we're better than them. We are the Golden Deer!" Everyone cheered as Claude continued his rallying speech. As he was about to go on another tangent about how great the Golden Deer house was, another horn blasted through the area. It was time for the battle to begin.

"Places. everyone!" Corrin began moving the students who weren't fighting out of the battlefield area while the remaining four took up their positions. Claude had to suppress a few laughs as he watched Lorenz trying to tiptoe around where they had dug the pitfalls. As Corrin took up her position, they all heard the sounds of shouting and blades clashing in the distance. It seemed as though the Eagles and Lions had engaged each other in combat.

* * *

Robin kept to the back of his group as they began their assault on the Black Eagles camp. After what had transpired in the library the other night, he wasn't exactly keen on doing much fighting for awhile. Besides, this battle was meant to be a test for the students, not the professors, so he didn't feel so bad letting Dimitri, Felix, and Dedue lead the charge while he observed their progress. Mercedes, who had been elected to be the Lion's healer for the battle, kept to the back of the party as well, ready to heal if the need should arise. Before they could storm the camp, Robin heard a shout from the tree line and saw a flash of orange hair appear from the shadows with a shout.

"I am FERDINAND VON AEGIR!" Ferdinand swung his lance in a wide arc, striking Felix squarely on the back and sending the youth tumbling due to his forward momentum. Dimitri and Dedue both stopped in their tracks as the noble turned his eyes to face his two opponents. Ferdinand and Dimitri stood roughly equal in height, but Dedue towered over him by at least a foot and a half. Robin stood there dumbfounded that Ferdinand wasn't running.

"He's just one man versus two, and one of his opponents is a giant..." Robin muttered as the three began to circle each other. "I know I praised him earlier, but if the boy is really THIS foolish..." The tactician only watched as Ferdinand sprung forward, spinning his lance. Before Dedue could react, the lance struck the giant in the side. In spite of the attack connecting, Dedue didn't even seem to budge. Dedue smirked as he raised his gauntlets to deliver a series of punches when Ferdinand began to glow with a green aura.

"Saint Cichol... I invoke thee!" Ferdinand raised his right arm and a green symbol burned to life in the air in front of him. Suddenly, a powerful blast of wind rushed through the forest, forcing the Blue Lions back. Robin struggled to even raise an arm to cover his face. Even the hulking mass of Dedue was pushed back by the wind to a point where Ferdinand was out of range. When the gale subsided, Ferdinand laughed.

"Damn Crests," Dedue muttered as he staggered himself back into a fighting position. Robin turned and looked back at Ferdinand, his mind whirring. "So that's what Hanneman was talking about. Do all people who have Crests bear this kind of power?" Robin's thoughts were interrupted yet again when Dimitri finally got back to his feet and charged at Ferdinand. It appeared as though the two of them were both skilled in lances, but there was a clear difference in their styles. Dimitri seemed to be relying on brute overpowering strength while Ferdinand's employed a more light-footed approach as he deflected the heavy blows and wore down the prince. It seemed to be an even match until Dimitri pulled out his trump card. The prince smirked to himself as he let loose with a tempest lance.

"Hero Blaiddyd!" Dimitri swung his weapon down as a new Crest appeared in the air over his head. The lance came down right onto Ferdinand's lance; shattering the wooden shaft and destroying the lance. Dimitri breathed heavily as he stood and aimed his lance at Ferdinand's throat. With a sigh, Ferdinand raised his hands.

"I... submit," he said sheepishly. Ferdinand, turned on his heels and left the battlefield. Robin approached Dimitri and patted him on the shoulder.

"That was well fought. I must admit I'm astounded by the power of those Crests."

"Thank you, Professor, but now isn't the time for talking. Ferdinand was likely acting on his own accord in an attempt to usurp Edelgard. Right now, that means the Eagles are one soldier short. If we invade their camp, then we ca-"

"Professor!" Felix shouted as he appeared from behind a bush. "We're going to need a change of plans. It appears the Eagles have already decided to face the Deer in combat. Currently, their mage Dorothea fell into a pitfall leaving only Edelgard, Hubert, and that other Professor left. The Deer have been fighting well, but they are in a losing battle. Get the boar and let's move!" Felix gestured for the group to follow him, turning back and disappearing among the forest.

* * *

Byleth breathed heavily as another member of the Golden Deer house raised their arms in defeat. After Ferdinand had disappeared, Edelgard had chosen to attack the Deer first, viewing Claude as the wildcard. Upon their arrival at the Deer's encampment, they had been ambushed by Lorenz and Hilda who had been quick to fall, but not before they had tricked Dorothea into wandering over one of their pits. The fighting hadn't really been difficult, but it had been a small strain to get past all the traps Claude had manged to put into place. Byleth looked up to see Hubert and Edelgard engaged in a battle with Claude. The duo appeared to have the upper hand, with Claude being pinned behind a tree, and blind-firing arrows. Byleth was about to relax when he suddenly heard the sound of a sword cutting through the air.

He whipped around just in time to block the Yato blade from striking him in the back. Corrin grimanced when she saw her surprise attack had failed.

"Aww come on! How did you see that coming?" Corrin moaned pitifully as Byleth deflected her blade.

"You're sword gave you away," Byleth replied simply. "Certain types of blades disperse the air around them before they connect. My father trained me early on to be able to sense those changes and predict where the strike would be coming from."

"Wow... That's impressive!" Corrin jumped forward for another strike. It was clear to Byleth right away that Corrin had much better agility than he did. The woman's speed was so fast that he barely had time to move his sword and block her barrage as she merely jumped and bounced all over the place. As Byleth managed to block another swing that got too close for comfort, he suddenly shot out a hand. Before he realized it, Byleth activated the Divine Pulse. Time instantly rewound itself and it was five minutes earlier.

"Wow... That's impressive!" Corrin jumped forward a second time, preparing the Yato for the same flurry of attacks. This time however, Byleth was ready. He quickly dodged the first several and then landed a solid punch right into Corrin's torso, which knocked her off balance long enough for Byleth to bring his sword around and land a heavy blow.

Corrin was sent staggering from this attack, and when she turned to face Byleth again, there was a strange look in her eyes. Corrin reached out her free hand, and the ground began to shake. Suddenly, a strange symbol appeared on the ground around Corrin's feet. The symbol was golden in color and took the form of an eye. Before Byleth could react, he felt something gripping at his legs. He looked down and his mouth fell open at seeing ghostly soldiers coming out of the ground, holding his legs in place. Corrin dashed in, ready to deal a finishing attack when Byleth activated the Divine Pulse a second time. This time, he managed to land right before Corrin called upon that power. Rushing forward, Byleth struck Corrin with the pommel of his sword and knocked her to the ground.

"Submit..." Byleth pointed his sword at Corrin's throat. When she raised her arm, Byleth smirked in satisfaction. He didn't have long to revel in his victory when a bolt of lightning struck him in the back. Byleth turned to see Robin staring him down from across the clearing. The tactician smiled as he twirled his levin sword in his hand.

"It seems you beat Corrin. Pity. I was hoping to test out that strange sword of hers. I guess we'll just have to fight each other now won't we?"

"It would seem so. After all, can't let the students have all the fun." Byleth raised his sword and assumed a stance.

"Very true." Robin responded in kind. In truth, this was exactly what Robin had planned on. If he could keep Byleth busy long enough, his students would be able to ambush Claude, Edelgard, and Hubert; therefore claiming the victory in one fell swoop. "You'll have to remember though... I'm always three steps ahead!"

The two charged towards one another, their sword clashing in the middle of the camp. Right away, Robin could tell Byleth was the superior swordsman. The levin sword he carried wasn't made for physical attacks, and he doubted he could surprise Byleth with another lightning blast. What Robin didn't understand was how Byleth was so quick to parry every single one of his attacks. Anytime Robin swung his sword, it seemed as though Byleth was there to block it with an almost inhuman speed. Then, something inside Robin began to stir.

"He's cheating Robin..." A voice whispered in the back of his mind. "He's using magic... to perceive the future... and prevent you from winning..." With a start, Robin realized this voice was right! Suddenly, he felt a new sensation bubbling up inside him. Raising his left hand into the air, the Brand of the Defile suddenly glowed to life overhead!

"What the...?" Byleth stopped for a moment as he saw this new Crest appear. Were both of these other professors hiding Crests? If so, what could this one possibly do? Byleth barely had time to think before Robin fired a new blast of lightning from the levin sword. Byleth prepared to use the Divine Pulse one final time in order to win the battle, but something strange happened. As Byleth tried to activate the Pulse, the power wouldn't come to him. Before he could figure out what was going on, Robin rushed in with a powerful sucker punch to Byleth's chest, sending him flying onto his back. Robin walked up to him and placed the tip of his levin sword against Byleth's chest.

"Submit," Robin said simply. With little other options, Byleth let go of his sword and raised his arms above his head.

"I submit..." he said, exhausted. No sooner had Byleth said this than a trumpet blared across the field.

"Attention, students!" Jeralt's voice boomed with the added effect of sound magic. "The mock battle is officially over! The winners are... The BLue Lion House!"

* * *

**Hey! Two chapters in one month! I'm getting faster! I wanted to take a minute here and address a question a few readers posed some chapters back. I know the Brand of the Defile is canonically on Robin's right hand, but I changed it here as my own headcanon since it makes for cooler story telling (In many medieval cultures, the left hand was considered evil or unclean much like Robin's Brand). Also, if anyone is dissatisfied with how the battle turned out, don't worry. Corrin and Byleth will have some victories coming their way. It's tricky trying to strike an even chord between the professors and the students when you are already juggling three points of view, but I think I'm managing so far. So what did you all think? What were the new powers being displayed by Robin and Corrin? Are they Crest-bearers or something more? Why is Robin suddenly using dark magic? This and more coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Monastery Life pt 2

**Robin - Private Quarters**

Robin screamed as he found himself waking up in the middle of a cold sweat. In spite of the cool Spring breeze blowing through his room, the young tactician was glistening like he was back in the Hotrealm. Robin shakily got to his feet as he grabbed a prepared towel from a nearby stool. It had been three days since the Blue Lions' victory in the mock battle, and every night since then, Robin had the same recurring nightmare. He found himself back on the Dragon's Table, seeing a hooded figure standing before the altar. Whenever Robin tried to get close, the figure would whip around, revealing six glowing red eyes under the hood. He would then proceed to blast Robin with a powerful surge of magic, forcing him out of the Table. No matter how Robin tried, he couldn't get close to the figure. All he knew was this had something to do with the appearance of his Brand during the battle.

As he mopped off his sweat, Robin went through a mental checklist of the day's activities. He would have class with the Lions for most of the day so any personal business would have to wait until after. A quick glance out his window reminded the tactician it was still early in the morning. He'd have about an hour or so before classes would start. A relaxed smile began to emerge as Robin thought about getting in a quick training session before class. It would be the perfect way for him to forget about the nightmares for a bit, and re-adjust his focus. With a quick motion, Robin grabbed a training sword and set off for the training grounds.

"Hah! Take that!" The sound of someone shouting echoed through the empty training grounds. As Robin entered, he saw a young silver haired boy striking a training dummy with an axe that looked much too big for him. Robin recognized the boy immediately as Ashe Ubert, one of his students. The boy had scored rather poorly on his magical aptitude tests, and had even declined being considered for the mock battle. From what he knew, his main weapons of choice were axes, but something about Ashe's build made Robin suspicious. Ashe was so absorbed in his training, that he failed to hear Robin approach. "Not bad form, Ashe," said Robin, causing Ashe to jump in surprise.

"Oh! P-Professor! I'm sorry I didn't see you before." Ashe hurriedly set down his axe, his muscles relaxing from no longer having to carry the weight of the blade. Robin took careful note of Ashe's body movements. "Is there anything I can do for you, Professor? I'm just getting some rounds in before class."

Robin shook his head as he walked over to a bin of training weapons. "Oh nothing really. I actually came up here to practice a bit myself. Would you care to humor me for a moment? There's something I want to try." Ashe barely had time to react as Robin pulled a training bow out of the bin and tossed it towards him. Ashe caught the bow in midair and looked at it in confusion. With a smile, Robin also tossed a quiver of arrows at Ashe, "I want you to shoot at me. I'll deflect the arrow"

Ashe's face went pale. "What are you talking about, Professor?" He looked from the bow, to the quiver, and back at Robin.

"I'm saying, I want to see how good you are with a bow. See, I've been watching you over the last month. You've actively avoided archery training with Dimitri and the others during class, and you choose to focus on wielding a weapon that isn't well suited to your body type. You have powerful back muscles and those only come from years of working a bowstring. You can try and hide it, but a good professor is always three steps ahead, Ashe." At this, Ashe began to blush and he lowered his head.

"The thing is... I used to be a very skilled archer. I don't know if anyone in the Lions has told you, but I'm not actually the son of a noble. In fact, I'm nothing more than a commoner. My parents both died when I was young and I was forced into crime in order to provide for my siblings. I taught myself archery since my father's hunting bow was the only weapon in the house. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop after seeing my siblings smiling. Then... I decided to rob a local noble's manor, and was discovered by Lord Lonato. Rather than turn me over to the king's guard for my crimes, he offered to adopt me and my siblings. He even recommended me for the Officer's Academy personally. It was when I came to the academy that I swore to follow the path of a knight. The bow is seen as the weapon of rogues and thieves." Ashe smiled meekly as he turned the bow over in his hands; his deft fingers sliding over the wood.

Robin smiled and sat down. "Hmm... Well if that's how you feel then I can't stop you. Now that I think about it, have you heard the legend of Sir Donnel the Tinhead?" At this, Ashe's head perked up. Robin smirked to himself as the boy replied that he hadn't heard of any such legend.

"Well it's a famous tale where I come from. Donnel was a young boy who lived on a farm with his mother. On the day he turned sixteen, his village was overtaken by bandits. Donnel fled the village and chanced upon meeting a young man who turned out to be the prince of the kingdom! He appealed to the prince for aid, and he ended up leading the charge to liberate his village." The tactician gestured dramatically as he narrated the story. Ashe was so enthralled that he found himself sitting and listening with rapt interest. "The prince was so impressed with Donnel's bravery, he offered to let him join his own private militia and be trained as a knight! From there, Donnel went on to become one of the foremost knights in the whole kingdom! Legends of his bravery and skill are as vast as whole continents! Some claim he married the prince's sister after saving her from an attempt on her life. According to some of the tales, he challenged an evil emperor from a foreign land to single combat and defeated him with merely a stick!" Robin continued on like this with Ashe hanging onto every word.

"That's an amazing story, Professor. I have to ask though, what does this have to do with me using a bow?"

"I was getting to that," Robin replied. "Do you want to know why he was called the Tinhead? It's because in place of a helmet, Donnel would only wear a dented cooking pot his mother gave him when he left his village to join the prince's militia. Other knights laughed at him, but he continued to wear it. He didn't care that he was called a commoner. Many of those same knights came to respect him for his skill and prowess in battle."

"So you're saying it doesn't matter what weapon I carry? So long as I stay true to my dream of becoming a knight of Faerghus?" Ashe looked up at Robin, his eyes starting to brighten with hope.

"Exactly." Robin stood up and pointed to a target. "Now show me what you can do!"

In a matter of moments, Ashe was on his feet and stringing the bow. Robin heard the hum of the bowstring as it released the arrow. There was a loud thunk as the arrow hit the bullseye.

* * *

**Corrin - Dining Hall**

Corrin sighed in relief as she found a seat. After a long morning of preparing lesson plans for the next week, she had been getting hungry. Thankfully it was already lunchtime, and the dining hall had prepared fried crayfish! Of all the dishes Corrin had discovered since arriving in Fodlan, she couldn't get over how tasty the crayfish was. The best part was the dining hall was never full when crayfish was on the menu so there was always plenty for her! As she was about to dig in, Lilith sat down in front of her, exhausted herself from a morning of training with the knights.

"Rough morning?" Corrin asked her sister through large lumps of crayfish in her mouth. Unfortunately, the girl's mouth was so full that what came out sounded more like, "..Ugh M'ning?"

"If you're supposed to be asking me how training was with a group of muscle-bound knights while you sat in a classroom and simply wrote notes for several hours then yes. Yes it was quite rough," Lillith said as she gently poked at the parfait sitting in front of her. Not that she'd ever tell Corrin, but being human definitely had advantages, such as being able to eat without shoving her face into everything. As Corrin continued to eat, Lilith noticed something... different about her sister. Cocking her head to the side, Lilith squinted as she tried to determine what was bothering her.

"Uhm... Why are you staring at me, Lilith?" Corrin hesitantly put down her utensil as she made eye contact with Lilith's gaze. She'd seen that look on the dragon's face before. It usually mean there was something dangerous looming.

"Your... eyes, Corrin? Have they always been that color?" Lilith realized what had finally gotten her attention. Corrin's right eye, usually a pale red in color, was now a strange golden amber hue this morning. The left eye was still mostly red, but flecks of the same golden color could be seen around the edges if Lilith squinted hard enough. Suddenly, the dragon remembered where she'd seen a color like that before, and she shivered as a chilly fear ran down her spine. It couldn't be... Corrin had always been unique, but she'd never displayed sings of having HIS power before. Even if she had, Lilith would have been able to sense it from a mile away. There was no way she could have used it with Lilith's knowledge.

"Erm... I have to take care of something..." Lilith picked up her parfait and quickly left the table. Meanwhile, Corrin was left trying to process what had gotten into Lilith's usually calm demeanor. Realizing she had more pressing issues, Corrin turned back to her crayfish and was about to chow down when she saw another blue haired girl eyeing her from across the room. Looking up, Corrin waved to Marianne and gestured for her to take a seat. The girl timidly blushed for a moment as she realized her professor had seen her then quickly moved to another table, leaving Corrin alone.

"Why is everyone avoiding me today," Corrin asked to no one in particular as she turned back to her meal. While she continued to eat, Marianne returned her gaze to Corrin as she rubbed a hand along her left forearm. There, covered by the long sleeve of her uniform, was a Crest. The skin surrounding it was rubbed raw, as through someone at literally tried to scrape the thing off of her skin. As she felt her skin burn slightly under the rough material of her sleeve, the blue-haired girl wistfully uttered a prayer to the goddess.

"Dear, Goddess. You sent someone like me... Thank you."

* * *

**Byleth - ****Greenhouse**

Byleth turned the leaves of the Adrestian Sunflower over in his fingers, inspecting it to see if it had caught any diseases in the past week. Naturally, he'd been informed the Garreg Mach greenhouse was charmed in order to keep any foreign pollutants from harming the plants, but he couldn't bring himself to just leave the matter alone. Years of travelling with his father had taught the youth the need for certainty. Of course, the Black Eagles were going to need these sunflowers in order to produce medicine for their mission next week. Despite not being viewed as an 'essential' course in the monastery curriculum, Byleth had taken it upon himself to ensure that his students all had some skill in making medicine when preparing for combat.

"Can't rely on healers to do all the heavy lifting..." Byleth muttered as he pulled out a bag of pegasus blessings and began to spread them over the roots of the plants. As he knelt down and absorbed himself in the task, he got the distinct feeling he was being watched. With a sigh, he turned to the corner of the greenhouse where Hubert stood watching him with an icy glare.

"You know, I'm not exactly posing any threat if I'm doing work to save lives here right?" Byleth turned to face Edelgard's retainer as he decided it wasn't worth trying to slip away.

"Maybe not, but it's my duty to ensure Lady Edelgard's safety, and I've yet to determine whether or not you pose a threat to her majesty. You may have saved her life, but that alone will not clear you of suspicion. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some gardening of my own to do." With that, Hubert turned and knelt in front of a clustery of thorny looking plants tucked away in a corner of the greenhouse. The plants had beautiful vibrant purple and black petals which seemed Hubert stroked with the utmost care as he tended to each individual plant. From within the folds of his cloak Hubert produced his own bag of pegasus blessings and began to spread them over the soil of the plants. Byleth found himself suppressing a smirk as he watched Hubert's almost tender devotion.

"Of all the Eagles, you'd have been the last person I'd expect to care about plants," said Byleth flatly.

"All the plants in this greenhouse could burn for all I care," Hubert replied. "These are the only ones I have any need for. They are called Vestra Thornweavers. The Thornweavers are a special kind of plant that is cultivated in my homeland. On their own, they are harmless, but..." Hubert plucked one of the petals off the Thornweavers and squeezed it between his fingers. A wicked grin came over the boy's face as a drop of nectar fell to the stone floor. No sooner had it touched the cobblestones, than the floor began to sizzle on contact.

"A single concentrated vial of thornweaver nectar is potent enough to kill even the mightiest of wyverns! As a result, my family considers it a valuable tool in the field of assassinations. Merchants have been trying to steal the secrets of Thornweaver cultivation from House Vestra for years, but it's one of our most guarded secrets." Hubert smiled wickedly as he produced a silver dagger and began to cut strips of petals off of the thornweavers, placing them in a vial. As he stood, Hubert turned to his professor and a dark look came into his eye.

"I warn you now, Professor. If only Lady Edelgard asked of me, you might find my hand slipping over your evening wine..." Hubert mimed pouring out the vial of Thornweaver petals, trying to get a fearful rise out of Byleth. When he didn't resond, Hubert just sighed in resignation and turned for the door. "I wouldn't recommend trying to steal any of those petals for yourself, Professor. I have already placed multiple curses around that patch to protect them. A certain red-haired merchant broke in last month and walked away with a lock of singed hair as a result."

Byleth silently waited as Hubert left before turning back to check his medicinal plants. Once he was assured that everything was in order, he made plans with the greenhouse keeper to have them harvested by the next week so he could begin preparing them for vulneraries.

* * *

**Hello, everybody! Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around, but September has been a bit of a hectic month for me... I'm back at Uni now so progress has been a bit slower, plus online classes are a pain. Hopefully I should be able to make something longer once I have some free time next month and I can get back into the Fire Emblem world. That being said... I thought it might be a bit fun to interact with you guys a bit, and do an AMAA (Ask me (Almost) Anything) for the story. If there's something you want cleared up or you'd like to see if I'll spill any future plot details, then leave a review or PM me with your question. If you do leave a review, then specify your question apart from the review so I don't get confused. With all that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
